A Decision Made
by Elfique
Summary: When Lúthien fled Doriath to follow Beren she was taken by Celegorm and his brother, but what happened between them?


A Decision Made

A tear coursed its way slowly down the fairest face, a tear for her love. Another followed and soon they slid from both eyes. A lock of her black hair fell infront of her face and obscured her sight, yet it was not enough to hide her like her cloak was. If only they had not taken it from her, she felt exposed and revealed without its concealing comfort; the dress she had been wearing underneath was intended for Beren to see not a Noldor lord who had wrong intentions for her. It was low cut and clung to her figure, it would only push Celegorm further. 

The door slowly opened and Celegorm strode in, his hound following at his heels. Jumping up from her seated position on the bed, Lúthien backed away from him, he still moved forwards, captivated by her beauty. Eventually finding the wall at her back Lúthien found nowhere else to go, 

"Why do you come here?" she asked nervously looking down to the floor "What is it you want?" 

"Why to see if the Lady Lúthien is content here of course, and to bid her goodnight." Celegorm's low voice murmured close to her, too close she thought worriedly. Lúthien froze as his hand rose up to brush the lock of hair behind her ear and he noticed the tearstains upon her face. "You have been crying? Cry not my Lady fair," tenderly he brushed a lingering tear from her face, the longing in his eyes scared her and she turned her head away. Celegorm turned her head back to face him, her grey eyes pleaded with him to leave her, to let her free yet he could not do it. He let his hand trace down from her face, along her neck to her shoulder and then down her arm. Lúthien trembled at Celegorm's caressing touch and shrunk away from him. Unable to answer her silent pleas to stop he leaned towards her as if to kiss her. 

"No!" she cried desperately pushing him away "No! Only one is to kiss me and no other!" Anger flashed across Celegorm's face 

"And who is this one?" he breathed, struggling to control his anger and want. Lúthien held her head up 

"He is Beren son of Barahir, and to him my love is given!" A thrill rushed through from speaking of Beren in such ways, if only he could have heard her. Something between a snort and laugh came from Celegorm. 

"A mortal?" he asked incredulously 

"A mortal." Lúthien replied definitely as she pressed herself against the wall and away from him. A strange smile was on his face 

"You are far, far above him. And are you aware of your lovers fate?" Celegorm began "This Beren…will die. He will age and lose his looks. He will leave you alone in your sorrow and eventually his death will end your own life." The words cut into her, how long had she thought about what he spoke of, how long had the thoughts troubled her. Lúthien sobbed quietly and held back her tears as Celegorm continued mercilessly "Have you not thought of what else this world may offer you? Others would not die and leave you to be consumed by your sorrow. I can offer you more Lúthien… I will not die." Staring at him dumbly Lúthien was trying to block his words; somehow they would not be blocked. Tears fell again, tears of hurt and confusion. "Think about it Lúthien: a love short lived and bitterly ended or a love never ending? Do not let this mortal leave you, choose me." His words were as soft as his touch upon her face as again he brushed away her tears. Slowly his words were winding into her, affecting her, clouding her mind and slowly she brought her lips to his. As the kiss became more involved and as she moved forwards to be against him realisation hit her. Celegorm's softly spoken words had fooled her, had tricked her and conjured images in her mind. She had surrendered to him forgetting with whom her heart truly was and where it would be forever. Horrified she pulled away from Celegorm's lips and from his touch, never again would her love be clouded. 

"Fine!" Celegorm spat as she pushed him off herself "Yet you shall not see your mortal again. You shall remain here and will marry me, willing or unwilling!" He turned abruptly and left the room slamming the door shut. Collapsing on the bed Lúthien noticed Celegorm's hound had not followed his master. 

Huan had watched his master and had made his decision. 


End file.
